neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy/Character Appreciation - Week 1: Aoi Asahina
Welcome to Danganronpa Character Appreciation, a blog series in which we'll look at one Danganronpa character, what we like and dislike about them, how they've grown, and how much we love them. I'm Cody, and this week, we'll be looking at the Super High School Level Swimmer, Aoi Asahina! Overview Aoi "Hina" Asahina was part of the 78th class of Hope's Peak Academy, and she took part in the Killing School Life of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She immediately shows that she is very optimistic, upbeat, and friendly, being the first one to introduce herself to Makoto Naegi. As her Ultimate Talent suggests, she is an incredibly gifted swimmer, and has a passion for all sports, as well as a passion for donuts. Though a bit airheaded at times, and somewhat naive, she is naturally caring, and wants everyone to be happy. She becomes friends with many other students, but out of everyone, she bonds mostly with Sakura Ogami, and the two develop an unbreakable friendship. When Sakura is revealed to be a mole, it is Hina who stands up for her friend against the unforgiving treatment she receives from Byakuya, Toko/Syo, and Yasuhiro. Hina's immense care for her friend is put on full-force when she finds out that Sakura committed suicide. Under the false impression that Sakura killed herself to escape the wrath of the other students, Hina desperately tries to avenge her by pinning the blame on herself during the fourth class trial so that she and the other students would all be executed. Upon realizing that she was tricked by Monokuma, and Sakura's motive for killing herself was actually to stop the killings, Hina immediately feels immense remorse. She continues to try and think positive however, and does all she can to help overthrow Monokuma and escape Hope's Peak, which she, along with the other survivors, are eventually successful in doing. Opinions Aoi Asahina is a total bae. Not only is she beautiful, but she has an amazing personality. Her upbeat and positive nature is both relatable and endearing. It's really inspiring to see how much she truly cares about her friends, and how far she is willing to go for them. Though she can be easily misled, it's near impossible to find a moment where she does something without her heart being in the right place (being her chest, of course, which is definitely a lovely place). Even before I started watching DR, I always felt a slight gravitation towards Hina when I saw her image in other users' rankings. Maybe it was because of her talent and appearance, which strongly remind me of a certain someone that I care about a lot. When I started watching, my love for her just got stronger. Everything she does and says is just so adorable and endearing that I can't help but love her. I distinctly recall spending a large majority of my time when I was watching DR1 praying she wouldn't die, and I am so glad she didn't. Everything about her is precious, and she is an absolute bae queen. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 '''Best Moment: '''All of them. Setting herself up as Sakura's murderer to avenge Sakura's death. '''Best Chapter: '''Chapter 4 Comments What about you? Despite the title, this blog is open to all opinions! Share your thoughts about Hina in the comments. Don't forget to share your Best Moment and Best Chapter of Hina! Next week, Daddy Max will be analyzing and giving his opinions on the Super High School Level Heir, Byakuya Togami. ---- Category:Blog posts